


After-Party

by Lilitia



Category: Choices (Visual Novel), It Lives (Visual Novels), It Lives Beneath (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilitia/pseuds/Lilitia
Summary: After the events of It Lives Beneath they all deserved some nice, quiet fun. After a Christmas party Harper steals some mistletoe to make her own fun with Parker.
Relationships: Parker Shaw/Main Character (It Lives Beneath)
Kudos: 8





	After-Party

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this floating around in my archives for a while now, and given that we're entering the festive period I figured it seemed an appropriate time to share it.
> 
> My MC from ILB was called Sasha, which I originally used when writing. Because I'm quite light on the details on what she looks like, I've replaced it with the default of Harper so people can apply their own MC onto it if they want.

* * *

"Well, I don't think we need to wonder if anyone knows about us any more..." Harper giggled as Parker unlocked his front door.

Parker pretended to glare at her, before his eyes landed on the dark mark forming on her neck, that he was responsible for. "If you don't want me to kiss you then don't look so... ravishing." He teased, holding the door for her as he looked her up and down, she was gorgeous and that dress only added to the effect. "Or tell me we're underneath mistletoe." He added as an afterthought.

Harper couldn't help but continue to giggle. "That one you can blame Imogen for, I'm eighty percent certain that she was the one who added it to the decorations." She retorted.

Parker chuckled as he locked the door behind them. "My money would've been on Danni." He admitted.

"No, but she did help me snag this." Harper corrected brandishing a small sprig of mistletoe that the two girls had swiped from the party.

Parker shook his head at her as he chuckled again. "You're trouble, you know that, right?" He teased, reaching to pluck it from her hands and toss it somewhere away from them. Harper turned back to him with a raised eyebrow, which soon disappeared as he pulled her flush against him and kissed her soundly. Any protest she might've had about him stealing her toys died the second his lips met hers, and she melted into him, her arms around his shoulders as her tongue found his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to grant her access, stroking her tongue with his before moving on to explore her mouth as she moaned against his lips.

Neither had realised that they had been moving until Harper hit the kitchen counter, and without breaking their kiss she jumped as his hands lifted her onto it, and she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him firmly against her as his arms wrapped around her, he rocked his hips against hers and they both groaned into each other's mouths. Finally they had to part to breath, their foreheads meeting as they both panted, sharing a breathless giggle as if to say; yeah, that just happened. Harper slid her hands down from Parker's shoulders and over his chest and instantly started to work the buttons on his shirt open. He helped her shuck both jacket and shirt off his shoulders but grabbed her wrists as her hands reached for his belt. "You really want me to take you on the kitchen counter?" He asked incredulously.

Harper shrugged. "Why not?" She challenged. "After all, you already shot down the desk... You gonna make me wait even longer?"

Parker cast his gaze over where she was still perched, legs loosely wrapped around him, breathing heavily and lightly flushed, still clad in an elegant dress but her hair messy from her enthusiastic enjoyment of the party and his own hands. She got him in all kinds of trouble with her effusive personality, beauty and sheer lack of giving a damn for their situation. And on reflection, he was totally good with that. He wrapped his arms firmly around her and pulled her close and she knew to wrap herself around him so he could carry her. She was used to that by now. However she had not expected to be put down five or six steps later on the dining table, being gently lowered backwards as he leant over her. She swallowed before she cursed at the wave of heat that travelled through her body.

Once she was laid down he pulled away to smooth his hands over her body, making her whimper and arch towards him, before leaning up on her elbows as he paused. Then she smirked as she brought her leg back so she could gently stroke him through his trousers with her foot, it was inefficient and not sensual, but it was enough to make him shudder before grabbing her ankle to stop her. Harper giggled at the admonishing look he gave her, before she fell back again as his hand skimmed up her leg, over her knee and up the inside of her thigh. Her skirt was already bunched up around her waist, so the only fabric between his fingers and her core was the thin material of her knickers, and his fingertips ghosted over the material barely hard enough for her to feel and her body shivered. "Parker..." She groaned as a warning.

"Yes?" He teased as he stepped back up against her again, his hands running up her sides before tangling his fingers in hers and holding her hands against the table as he leant to kiss her again. Her legs hooked back around him, holding him close to her as she gave back as good as she got. When they had to come up for air he took to running his hands over her dress to tease her.

Harper automatically reached for something to grip as the sensations sparked by his fingers flooded her body, and her fingers brushed something unexpected. Despite the way Parker was distracting her by touching her through her dress and kissing her cleavage she twisted just enough to see what it was, before picking it up with a smirk. She raised it above her face and coughed pointedly, Parker raised his head to look at her, before a smile broke out on his features and he shook his head in disbelief as he saw her holding the mistletoe sprig above her lips. He leant forward to kiss her as instructed, enjoying the way she instantly wrapped her arms around him and relaxed against him, before she arched her hips against his and they both moaned into their kiss.

Finally they pulled away, panting against each other. "Help me out of this?" Harper asked sweetly, and Parker gave her a rare smirk as he pulled away to help her pull the dress over her head, her underwear soon followed the dress to the floor and her fingers went for his belt, keeping hold of her mistletoe as she ensured he also got naked. Then she made herself comfy on the table again and raised the mistletoe back above her, but this time her neck, tilting her head to give him clear access. Parker grinned at her before obliging her, happy to let her lead him as he pressed kisses to her neck, biting gently before raising his head again as she moaned. She moved so that the mistletoe was over the other side of her throat and this time he bit a little harder enjoying the way she shuddered under him as her free hand slid into his hair.

She led him across her body with the mistletoe, he pressed kisses and gentle bites each time looking up to see where she wanted him to use his mouth next. She was panting and whimpering beneath him as he reached her hip bone, moaning each time his lips met her skin. She let him linger there for a moment as his tongue ghosted along the dip next to the bone before moving the mistletoe above her core and his eyes locked with hers as he slowly lowered himself to his knees in front of her, moving her legs over his shoulders and pausing just long enough to make her start saying something before leaning forward and gently ran his tongue over her clit and her words died in a moan as her back arched and her head fell back onto the table as she surrendered to his ministrations.

Parker chuckled as he saw the mistletoe drop to the floor, which caused Harper to shiver. He swirled his tongue around her clit in firm yet gentle circles that had her moaning his name like a chant before slipping two long fingers into her and curling them against her sweet spot and he almost groaned himself as he felt her ripple around them. "Parker! Please..." She begged, so close as he pleasured her, and he slowed down his rhythm. "Parker..!" She groaned unhappily.

He pulled away just enough to talk, his fingers still providing a delicious friction. "Yes?" He asked innocently.

Harper tried to glare at him but failed as he rolled his fingers just right. "I need you!" She decided instead with a breathless gasp, her hips arching with his hand.

Parker just about managed to hold back a groan at the sight and sound of her, before gently extracting himself so he could stand up and pull her hips flush against his own as her legs wrapped firmly around him, her ankles locking to hold him there as she tried to get her breath back. His hands snuck under her shoulders to tug her into a sitting position and she happily wrapped her arms around his shoulders, their chests pressing together as they shared a desperate kiss.

Finally needing to breathe they parted, foreheads resting together as Parker's hands dropped to her hips, helping angle himself as he gently pushed inside of her and her grip on his shoulders tightened to keep herself upright as she moaned and arched against him, mingling with his own groan at finally being inside her heat. They both savoured that quiet moment, bodies pressed tightly against each other as they caught their breath, before he rocked his hips and both their backs arched from the feeling. Any intention either of them might have had about setting a slow pace was quickly lost as their rhythm sped up as their pleasure increased, both of them panting, gasping and moaning against the others skin as they shared intermittent and frantic kisses. Parker was right on the edge when his lips found Harper's neck and as he rolled his hips again he bit down hard on her pulse point and sucked. She wailed his name as he felt her flutter around him as her fingers scrabbled for purchase on his shoulders, and with the next roll of his hips she was coming undone in his arms.

He never could resist following her, groaning against her skin as he followed her with stuttering hips and he felt another little shock wave pass through her core, but he was in no state to process or understand as they both panted and clung to each other in their afterglows.

He finally found the energy to scoop her up against him and carry them to their bed, snuggling tightly together under the covers. "You forgot the mistletoe." Harper scolded sleepily against his neck.

"I think we can manage without it." He assured her, making a mental note to hide it before she found it again, it was definitely his turn to tease her with it.

* * *


End file.
